


Bound

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been blindfolded first when he'd entered the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to warn that this is not necessarily a safe way to play. I am an advocate of safe play and safe words, but this is an artistic interpretation. I just wanted to get that out there. That being said this fic contains bound, anonymous, gagged and blindfolded sex, with definite elements of a dom/sub relationship.

David whimpers slightly around the ball gag strapped in his mouth, and flexes his arms slightly, nearly sobbing at the firm restraints wrapped around his limbs, rendering him immobile. The rope twining around his body is just the right thickness, thin enough to knot around his wrists and neck and down his back in delicate, precise ties, but sturdy enough so when he rocks against it, the rope stays tight enough to keep him locked in place. 

He sucks in a wet breath around the gag, trying to relax his tongue so it doesn't press so fervently against the ball, but doesn't even bother trying to open his eyes. The blindfold is tied securely around his eyes at the back of his head, and it's thick and completely pitch black even if he were to try and open his eyes. It's better to just relax and try to keep breathing, try to keep his anticipation down a little -- though he suspects he's being kept waiting in order to _build_ anticipation. It's supposed to stimulate excitement, he reasons, but he just feels more and more anxious. He wants to be able to _look_ at the ropes binding him, fastening him at the ankles, the knees, the wrists, elbows, and waist, coiled gently around his neck and knotted beautifully down his chest and back. 

He'd been blindfolded first when he'd entered the club - so he hadn't known who stripped him down or tied him up, and whoever it had been hadn't said a word while they were doing it, merely directed him into place with touches, putting him in the position he's in now, on his knees, hand behind his back, chest on the ground and ass in the air. At least he's in one of the private rooms in the back, he thinks to himself, and not trussed up and blindfolded on display in the public show room. When he had called earlier in the week and, stammering, requested a session, he had shyly implied that he'd rather have it in private, so he's relieved the club acquiesced to his request. 

Already he can feel his muscles aching, his back arched to keep his ass high, his neck twinging from keeping his chest on the ground, his shoulders complaining at the tightness of the ropes tied to his elbows and his wrists, extending them and keeping them locked in place behind his back. His knees will probably be bruised in the morning. And it feels _amazing_. He shivers, even though the room is plenty comfortable and not cold at all, takes a deep inhale through his nose, and tries to sink further into his headspace. It's hard though, not knowing, just -- just waiting here. He's too amped up to properly feel submissive. 

But then he hears a door open and shut, and he can _feel_ the presence of another person in the room. He makes a sound, muffled by the ball gag, and presses down harder on his knees, rocking his back up a little, straining against the bindings. 

"No, be still," the man says in a sharp voice. David immediately falls still, but his muscles are tense, attentive. 

"Relax," the man soothes, walking closer. His voice is strangely warm, and wraps around David like a blanket - probably because he's had nothing to listen to but his own quiet, snuffling noises for the past fifteen minutes. 

The stranger's hand touches the very highest part of David, the round swell of his ass, his fingers just lightly brushing against David's smooth, unmarred skin. David feels touch starved, and tries to push into the pressure, nearly choking as he whines. 

"Do you know what this kind of bondage is called?" the man asks, letting his fingers trail down to the slope of David's back, sliding the tip of one finger underneath one of the intricate knots. David shakes his head vaguely, skin jumping at the sensation. He's blind, mute, and immobile - every touch is magnified tenfold, and his cock, which had only been slightly interested in the feeling of being bound, is starting to fill with earnest now, getting hard at the very sound of the dom's voice.

"It's Japanese rope bondage - _kinbaku_. I knew as soon as I saw you I knew I couldn't just handcuff you with ugly leather or chains, that your body was meant to be a work of art. And I was right..." 

David wants to purr and preen under the clear admiration in the other man's voice, but instead he can only make soft, gurgling noises from around the ball gag, drool dripping from his mouth. 

"God but you are pretty. The perfect subject for _kinbaku-bi_ , truly. If only you could see yourself - though perhaps you might have to be in my shoes to really appreciate. Your skin is flawless - the marks from the binding are going to show up so well, so vivid." The fingers slowly trace the diamond pattern of ropes that lace up David's back. 

"You're going to open up and give it all up for me, aren't you?" the man purrs, and David feels his spine melt. He nods against the ground, trapped in the darkness of his blindfold, with only the floor beneath him, the ropes around him, and this man to anchor him to reality. He can feel the edges of his brain start to go fuzzy, and though he desperately wishes he could see the face of the man who will be dominating him tonight, he's still responding to the tone of his voice, and the confidant touch of this stranger's hands. 

It doesn't take long before the man is running his hands more firmly over David's ass, his thumb exploring the crease of it, brushing over his hole almost nonchalantly. David keens as pushes back against the pressure, barely thinking about anything but that whispering touch, wanting more, wanting to be filled up. The bindings pull against his shoulders and chest, but it feels good, being wrapped up like this, contained. 

He isn't expecting the sharp slap to his right buttcheek, but it comes, sharp and stinging within three seconds of him trying to push back against the finger. It _hurts_ and David chokes on the rush of saliva that suddenly floods his mouth with no where to go. He tries not to bite his tongue as he yowls in pain. 

"Do _not_ move unless I tell you to. These bindings," the man pulls gently on one of the ropes around David's wrists, "are quite tight. Just tight enough. If you struggle against them your going to hurt yourself, so don't move unless I want you to move. I own you tonight." 

David's ass throbs slightly from the slap, but he barely pays attention. He's breathless from the last four words, _I own you tonight_ , god it's enough to get his heart pumping faster and his cock hard as a rock. 

"Do you understand?" the dom asks seriously, twining his fingers in David's hair and lifting his chin off the floor, straining his neck. 

David nods as best he can, drool dripping from his mouth, trickling down his chin and onto the ground. It's humiliating, but makes something warm and shivery shake through his system. He can feel the tight muscles in his back begin to relax and he sighs, letting the other man support his head just by the tight grip on his hair.

"Good boy," the man coos, gently setting his head down and stroking his cheek sweetly. 

This time, when the stranger runs his fingers over David's hole, he stays perfectly still. He wishes he could bite his lip or even the inside of his mouth, but the ball gag refuses to let him, and he can only make soft, pathetic noises and pray that the dom sticks his fingers inside. 

"Eager," the man chuckles, and presses the tip of his index finger inside David's ass. It's almost agonizing the way he teases, and David groans helplessly, panting slightly. The finger is dry, but it doesn't seem to matter because he wants, so badly, that the friction is an added stimulate, a reminder of what he needs, and it makes him quiver in anticipation. 

"God, getting to play with an eager little sub like you is like a dream," the man says softly, pressing his finger in to the second knuckle, the slow, careful stretch of it making David huff out little whines between breaths. "I'm surprised you have to come here to be tied up and played with, I'm surprised you're not someone's pretty collared pet. If you were mine you'd never wear clothes at home, and there would be days you wouldn't get off your knees at all." 

It's like a punch of pure desire to the gut, and it takes all of David's control not to hurl himself to the ground to rub off or slam his hips back and try to fuck himself on this guy's single finger. The lust spreads like a fire through his body, sparking in his stomach and shooting out like liquid vines in his veins, igniting every part of him. Oh, oh how he _wants_ that, wants someone to take care of him, to give him what he needs. There are days when he aches for the feel of being bound and immobile, days when he just wants to forget about the world and think of nothing but a hard cock in his mouth. 

"Well we're both in luck, because you're mine right now." The stranger's voice takes on a growl and any last reservations David had burned up in the fire raging inside of him. He groans and shudders, and he can hear the man behind him suck in a breath. 

"Oh, pretty," he murmurs reverently, sounding intrigued. "You like that." 

He starts to press another finger in, slow and steady alongside the other, and David finds it suddenly hard to breathe, like the presence of another finger is pressing all the air from his chest. It might be the lack of the lube, or the intensity of not being able to speak or see, but David starts to sweat all over his body, and he balls his hands into fists, feeling the rope rub against his wrists. 

The dom pushes both fingers in further and further in until they're both completely inside of him, and David can't deal with the fact that's it's just two fingers, only two, and it feels like _this_ , like he can feel every wrinkle and ridge on them from the inside. He makes a broken little sound, unable to help himself, and the man reaches up and pets his ribs, hands trailing over the criss cross of bindings, hushing him gently.

"I do want to hear you eventually," he says conversationally, as if he isn't turning his wrist, twisting his fingers and pressing very gently with the pads of his fingers along David's inner walls, "when I fuck you -- when I fuck you I'll take the ball gag out, because I can tell you're going to make the most beautiful sounds in the world. You'll like that, won't you pet? You're going to sing so pretty for me." 

David cries out then - not only because he agrees with what the man is saying, but because having his fingers just twisting and pressing inside of him is making him hungry to have a cock instead, to be full and taken and dominated completely as he's bound and kneeling, unable to move. Something slides into place in his head, and he continues to moan as his erection jerks wetly against his stomach, reminding him that he's hard and aching. He wants to be _fucked_ , and he'd gladly beg if he were able. 

"Easy," the man says again, continuing to undulate his fingers as his free hand reaches up and brushes over David's sensitive nipples, rubbing them to stiffness. They ache terribly and David wants him to _pinch_ them, rub them roughly, slap them or rake his nails against them, but the dom just continues his gentle torment. David has been to this club a few times, whenever the need inside of him grew too hard to handle, and he's quite sure he's never been paired with this man before. He'd remember this one, that much is for sure. 

_Please_ , David tries to say, _please touch me, please fuck me_ , but the words are garbled, nonsensical noises that make him sound like some sort of desperate, horny animal. He wonders if that's half the point of the ball gag, to degrade him to something less than human, nonverbal and grunting. 

"Okay," the other man soothes, dragging one nail over David's aching nipples. "Okay, it's alright, I'll give you want you need. You are needy, aren't you?" His hand leaves David's chest, but cups David's dick instead, and David _screams_ around the gag, so completely unprepared for the sudden, shocking contact. His hand is warm and calloused and David wants to come so badly he can't stand it.

"Don't forget that this is mine, tonight," the dom reminds him, squeezing and stroking it languidly. He's drawing his fingers from David's ass slowly, and the sensation of them coming out is nearly as intense as it was when they went in. "You're not allowed to come until I say. Okay pet? Nod if you understand." 

David nods frantically, feeling like his hole is unbearably empty without the fingers inside of him now, and he can feel his ass twitching slightly as it tries to readjust. The man lets go of him completely then, and David can hear him standing up and walking, shifting his position until he's in front of David. 

"Come here sweetheart, I'm just going to lift you up and push you back a bit so you can sit up, alright?" is the warning he gets, before warm, strong hands are cupping him underneath the armpits and levering him back so he's resting on his haunches. Everything begins to ache in earnest now, his muscles sore and stretched to their limit, and he takes the chance to loll his head back and roll his shoulders, grateful for the reprieve. His mouth, chin and neck are a wet mess from the amount of saliva he's been unable to keep in check, but it must please the dom because David can feel his fingers following one wet path all the way down to his chest.

He moans low and long when the man takes one nipple in hand and pinches hard, twisting just enough to one side that David feels like his eyes are going to roll back into his head. 

"You've got no idea what you look like, Jesus," the man breathes. "I want to do everything to you."

David whimpers, and suddenly the hands around around the back of his head, undoing the clasp on the ball gag and ripping it away from his mouth. David immediately gasps for air, the drool pooling his mouth and dripping pathetically from his numb lips. His jaw feels unreal, like he doesn't remember how to close it. Not that he really gets to anyway.

"Perfect fucking mouth, god, you're going to suck my cock so well, aren't you pet?"

He nods eagerly, but apparently that isn't enough for the dom.

"Say 'yes sir' when I ask you a question," the man says sternly, cupping his jaw with a firm hand. 

"Yes sir," David gasps out, his voice rough and shaky.

"Good boy," the man croons, and shuffles forward.

David shivers when the dom slides his thick dick into David's mouth, and though at the moment he doesn't really care, there is some small part of him that registers the condom, and is grateful - it is anonymous sex after all. It doesn't make finally being able to suck a cock any less gratifying though, and David throws himself into it, opening his mouth as wide as he can, relaxing his throat, and trying to guzzle it down like he's hungry for it - which he is. He doesn't move though, doesn't even twitch forward even though he wants to, he wants to bury his nose in the other man's pubes, bob his head and fuck his face on the man's erection. He lets the dom set the pace, because he hasn't forgotten -- he doesn't move unless the man _tells him_ to move. 

"Get it sloppy wet," the man warns, groaning softly, "I'm fucking you after this and I want to be slick for your ass." 

David redoubles his efforts, letting his tongue wash over the man's stiff erection in lavish strokes, groaning and letting the dom fuck his mouth with short, shallow thrusts. The stranger cradles his head in his hands, holding him still as his hips shove up and forward, rocking David back, practically onto his heels as his cock bumps against the back of David's throat. He suddenly wishes he could tilt his chin up and gaze up at the man who had him tied so beautifully, but the ropes rub against his skin as a reminder, every time he rocks back accidentally, a delicious friction that sends a hot flush all the way up and down his body. 

There's a moment where the whole world goes molasses slow, and all David feels is the heavy weight of a cock in his mouth, the stretch of his lips around the base, and his sore muscles protesting the awkward position he'd been forced into, but everything feels warm, and light, and sweet. He has no idea how long he spends sucking the man's thick member, but it feels like only seconds before the hand on his face is stroking his cheek gently as he pulls out, though by the way his jaw is aching it must have been much longer.

"That's enough, good job -- look at that mouth, completely fucked raw, you were made for this kind of thing," the man says, and David preens under the praise, tilting his head slightly to lean into the hand on his cheek. He feels like a needy kitten, mewling and pawing for attention, not knowing quite what to do but bask in the attention and try desperately to please the stranger in exchange for more. 

"You're going back to the ground now, alright? Lean down - I won't let you fall on your face, I promise," the dom reassures him, hands already steadying his shoulders as David tips forward, inching his legs back a little as he levers himself from sitting on his haunches to bent over on his knees again - the position he started out in.

"Yes sir," David answers belatedly, fumbling for the words as his tongue feels thick and numb, and his brain is still slightly foggy. 

"Good boy," the man says softly, stepping back and away from David. 

There's a moment where David feels utterly lost and aching, his hard cock still bobbing between his legs, hot and leaking, but then there are wet fingers probing at his entrance, slicking their way in without pretense, as if they belong there. David keens, flexing his hands uselessly as he arches his back and tries to push back. The man chuckles gently, pushing in a third finger casually and rotating his wrist. This preparation lacks the slow, heavy intensity of the previous finger fucking - that had been a warm up, a take down, but this was just plain prep, getting David wet and stretched enough to take the man's hard cock in his ass. 

"You're going to give it all up for me, aren't you?" the man murmurs, pressing the head of his dick against David's entrance, letting it rut against it gently while not quite pressing in yet.

"Yes sir," David moans, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He's acutely aware of the leg bindings down, how he can't spread his legs more than a few inches even though he desperately wants to, wants to spread his legs and beg pathetically. 

"Remember - I want to hear you. I took that gag out for a reason, now let me hear you sing," the man reminds him, and then slides his cock home, pushing his dick in and in and in and in until his balls are pressing firmly up against David's ass, and David is _keening_.

He has no idea if he's forming words at all, or if it's just a steady stream of noise, but he's so _full_ and it's almost too much, the long, thick cock inside of him, owning him. He nearly thrashes, wanting to push his hands against the ground for leverage, in order to balance himself and fuck back, but he _can't_ because he's _bound_ and he starts sobbing as the stranger fucks into with earnest now.

He just has to lay there and take it, take every fast, hard, brutal stroke that hammers against his prostate so unerringly, and when the dom slows down and fucks him languidly, spending long minutes just grinding his hips against the fleshy meat of David's ass, making him beg for more. He arches his back to try and encourage the fucking speed, but it doesn't seem to matter. It is out of his hands.

It takes a while for David to even realize the dom is speaking, a constant stream of filthy pouring from his mouth. 

"You opened up so nice for me, God, fuck you're tight - you don't do this often do you, do you even use your fingers on yourself? I bet some nights you can't stand it, and you shove three fingers inside of you while stuffing your other fist in your mouth. But it's not enough is it? This is enough," the man grunts, shoving his hips forward hard enough that David slides forward a few inches on the ground.

"Ye-yess," David manages to hiss out, "yessir," he slurs, trying not to bite his tongue off in the process. 

"Tell me you want to come," the dom asks, pulling out completely and leaving David empty and desperate. 

"W-what?" David stutters, grasping for a complete thought other than _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_. 

"Tell me that you want to come. You can't touch yourself, but if you ask nicely, I'll touch you and make you come." 

"Oh please," David blurts out, his whole body spasming. The ropes rub against him, crisscrossed across his chest and looped around his waist, knotted up his back - he can feel every strand, it feels, every sense heightened. He just wants to go back to that place where everything is hazy and warm and slow again. "Oh please, please fuck me, make me come, I want - I want to come, I want you to touch me," he begs, completely without shame. 

"Fuck," the dom breathes out, and then his cock is pressing back in, much to David's relief. "Fuck I want to _keep you_. You'd spend hours tied up, I'd fuck you in every position imaginable, you'd never have to put your own fingers inside of yourself again, unless I wanted you to." 

David is nearly deaf to him though, as the man has reached around and palmed his raging erection with one hand. The cock in his ass is filling him up and pounding into him, and for the first time really all night, David just lets go. He feels owned, taken care of, and he stops thinking. He stops worrying, stop fretting, stops trying to outthink the stranger, and just _feels_. It all washes over him in a wave, and he sinks into that warm, slow place, where all he can do is whimper and feel and roll his muscles against the pleasurable pressure of ropes and bindings and the dom who put him in such a position. It's bliss. 

Getting to that place is such a relief, such a pleasure that he almost doesn't realize when he comes. He cries out, once, and his cock spasms and spurts, splashes of come coating his stomach as the other man jerks him off with smooth, steady motions. 

"That's it," the dom murmurs, his voice tight and thick. His fucking motions speed up fractionally, humping at David's prone, panting form as he takes his pleasure from him. David just lays there, humming to himself in abject contentment, shivering every time the cock inside of him presses against his prostate.

The other man comes with a low grunt and David wishes, just for a minute, that he wasn't wearing a condom, and he could get filled up and marked in that way, and then maybe plugged up with a toy so he could a part of the dom with him at least for a little while. But he finds himself blushing at the thought, and the other man is withdrawing, leaving him feeling slightly empty, but satisfied. It feels like his blood is humming.

There are shaking hands on his back, and suddenly the tension that had been keeping him strung up all night is releasing - the dom is untying him slowly, knot by knot, his hands moving over David's body swiftly and efficiently while David just lays there, still in his subspace, allowing the dom to take care of him still. The blindfold is soothing because he doesn't have to think about anything but the way it feels to be cradles and gently arranged on his side on the ground, the rope uncoiling and slithering away, the hands of his lover carefully checking for any damage.

"Thank you," he says softly, as the last of the knots undo and release him. His body feels like jelly, and he's sure that he'll be allowed to just rest here for a while, coming out of his sub space. 

David can feel the other man hesitate for a heartbeat, and then there's a hand on his jaw, and lips on his mouth, a sweet and gentle kiss. 

"Anytime," the stranger says, strangely sincere and shy, despite all the things he'd said while David was tied up and gagged. 

David wonders if there's any way he can request the same person if he comes back for another time - _when_ he comes back for another time.


End file.
